


December 12

by VR_Trakowski



Series: Advent 2015 [12]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Advent Calendar, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VR_Trakowski/pseuds/VR_Trakowski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Iowa afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 12

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5333558). 
> 
> This is one of my recycled, expanded ficlets. The original prompt was provided by [boubabe14](http://boubabe14.livejournal.com/), to whom I am still grateful!

The cold of an Iowa winter should have been way too much for a Vulcan, even one in a jacket, but Spock stood straight and unshivering, hands clasped behind his back.  “I fail to see the point of this exercise when there are safer, nonpolluting sources of heat available.”

Bones, standing out of range of the chips flying from Jim’s axe, snorted.  “The hell you do.”  He sipped his spiked coffee.

Jim paused for breath, grinning.  “Call it tradition, Spock.  A fire in the fireplace engages the senses and enhances the recall of pleasant memories.”

“Plus, it’s warm,” Bones pointed out.   _He_ was wearing a wool coat dragged from the depths of the cabin’s closet; living on a starship kind of negated the need for cold-weather gear that wasn’t Starfleet-issue.  

Jim set another chunk of wood up to be split.  “There’s traditional food, too.  We can pop some corn, roast some chestnuts…”  

“Ah.”  Spock’s tone hinted at resigned amusement.  “Primitive cooking techniques as a reminder of earlier times, I see.  I will fetch the marshmelons.”  He paused.  “Will there be…’carols’?”

Jim and Bones exchanged glances.   _“No singing,”_ they chorused.  


End file.
